


To Save A Galaxy

by luna_ren_creations



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: It's been six months since the Battle of Crait. Resistance fighter Rey and the last surviving Jedi tries to be as helpful and capable as she can possibly be with her friends of the Resistance. But her heart only partially lies with them. Since Snoke's death, since she had fought alongside Kylo...Ben Solo and since he'd begged her to join him, there has been such a conflict within her, one she had never felt before in her life. Too scared to reveal her capability of force bonding with Ben to anybody, which hasn't happened since Crait, Rey all of a sudden feels pretty torn up inside and lost. She knows the Resistance is where she should belong, but now with Snoke dead and Ben taking his place as Supreme Leader of the First Order, he could easily wipe them out and the war, the Resistance would be over. There would be peace in the galaxy once again. Hope of that happening however, doesn't seem likely, until one day.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing Star Wars fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I will try and update as regularly as I work full time, but please bear with me. And please enjoy.

**ONE**

Rey tossed and turned in her bunk, sighing heavily as she stared at the plain ceiling of her quarters. The metallic surface reminded her of her old bed on Jakku, which was inside an old piece of machinery. The truth of the matter was, she was far from Jakku now. Not that she wanted to ever return to that stinking, backwater world she'd grown up on. Not since she'd learned the truth about her lineage... from Ben.   
"He was probably lying, you know." She had thought, several times over the past several months. He was Kylo Ren, the darkest, most evil monster she'd ever laid eyes on. But at the same time, he was a young man desperate for understanding and self worth. Longing for acceptance and ...Rey didn't want to even think the word, but love. And why would he lie to her? It made sense, selling her for drinking money. It stood to reason that they were bad people, worthless, low life junk smugglers and had pawned her off on the nearest buyer who would pay.  
"You're nothing... but not to me." His words continued to echo in her mind as Rey frustratedly threw the pillow from under her head, at the wall in front of her. She could still see his eyes, his pleading expression as he'd extended his hand to her, asking, begging her to join him.  
"Please..." Rey sat up, giving up yet again on another night's sleep. It had been six months since the battle on Crait. Six months since Luke Skywalker passed on. Six months since she and Ben had fought alongside one another to defeat Snoke and his men. Ben had killed his master. Rey had seen it with her own eyes. She'd asked him to stop, to save the last of the resistance fighters before it was too late. He wouldn't stop the attack, she wouldn't join him. Rey's lightsaber still laid in 2 pieces at the bottom of her drawers in her room, a result of both of them trying to get it back, via the force. The pull/pull situation had broken the saber in half. But Rey wasn't so much convinced that Kylo wanted the saber to stay, as much as he wanted her. Rey felt him pulling her along with the ancient weapon. He didn't want her to leave. Rey shook her head, dismissing the thoughts creeping up on her.  
"Why can't you just forget about it? It's done, it's over. He went his way, I went mine." She thought, pushing herself up from her bed, getting dressed. There was no way she'd get back to sleep at this rate. Donning her usual garb, sticking with earthy tones even since leaving Jakku, Rey left her room and slowly walked down the corridors, populated only by a few scattered night patrollers. They were on a transport shuttle, heading where, Rey didn't really know. Since Crait, the Resistance had suffered heavy losses. Rey suspected they were heading for the outer rim to recruit some of the allies, but Leia seemed to have her own agenda and everyone else was on a need to know basis. Poor Leia. She'd been through so much and yet, she still stood strong to lead the fight. The fight against her own son. She'd lost him, Han and now Luke. She'd had a near death experience herself too, that had left her weakened, now requiring the use of a cane and sometimes a respirator. Rey respected the general to the highest degree, but at the same time wondered if it was time for her to step down and let the younger generations take over what she'd been so boldly fighting for, for many years. Rey knew though, as did every Resistance member aboard, that General Leia Organa would not let her age or health make her step down from what she'd been doing her whole life. She was far too stubborn for that. Rey listened to the sounds of her footsteps on the metallic floor as she let her feet take her to a secluded part of the ship. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? The way he looked at her, the way he talked to her. But at the same time, the way he fought and nearly tried to kill her one too many times. The man was a paradox. An evil, twisted paradox. And yet, Rey sat on a nearby bench and wondered what it would have been like to take his hand. She knew it was wrong to even tempt such a thought, but she couldn't help herself.  
"I could have saved him." But could she have? The glimmer of light she'd seen in him, it was still there. Or at least she hoped it was. All Rey ever wanted was to rescue Ben Solo. To help him turn back to the light. He was just a twisted boy, who felt abandoned by his parents, betrayed by his master. Lost and alone, now the highest ranking member of the First Order. Rey had tried countless times to use her new Jedi abilities to calm her mind, calm her thoughts and focus on her training. On a ship that was travelling slower than one could imagine, staying cloaked as possible in detours through asteroid belts and old mining planets, she definitely had a lot of time to herself when she wasn't making rudimentary ship repairs, working on the Falcon with Chewie, or assisting Leia wherever she needed it. Rey was certain the general knew something was different about her, since showing up at Crait. Rey was just afraid she'd one day ask. As far as she knew, Luke only knew about the force bond and pretty much went ballistic when he caught them. Rey sighed and leaned her head back, trying to filter out all the ship noises dancing through her ears. She just wanted silence. Total silence to maybe start sorting out her thoughts. As her breathing leveled, she found the miscellanious noises around her started fading away into nothingness. For the first time in months, she actually felt at peace.  
You're back." A familiar voice forced her eyes open and for the first time in months, she saw him. Her heartrate quickened, as Kylo Ren stood before her, as clear and real as if he were really in the same room with her. He was dressed in his usual attire, missing only the mask he used to wear to hide his face, and later scar. The scar Rey had given him. His dark hair was neat, though looked still slightly tousled. His eyes searched her, as Rey's mouth went dry.  
"What do you want?" She asked, through gritted teeth, wondering even how it was possible to still have a connection. Snoke had openly admitted to bridging the connection of their two minds. With him dead, wouldn't it stand to reason that the connection would be lost as well?  
"I should be asking you that. It was you who reached out to me." He calmly replied, standing before her, tall but not threatening.  
"I did not! I just wanted a little peace and quiet, I didn't ask for you! So why don't you just leave? Go... go!" Rey shouted, tears blinding her vision, though she didn't know why. Standing, she attempted to swipe at his image, hoping it would just fade away. He grabbed ahold of her arm though, holding her still. She looked up, both angered and afraid.  
"I don't know then why we are connecting like this, but if we are, I need to take the opportunity to ask you something." Kylo then said. Rey gave him a look of bewilderment.  
"And what would make you think I would ever help you?" She spat, wrenching herself free from his grasp. Despite her giving him every reason to lose his small amount of patience with her, he remained calm.  
"Because, the fate of the entire galaxy depends on it. Meet me at these coordinates." After telepathically sharing a series of numbers with her, Kylo Ren departed from Rey, leaving her both confused and curious. She of course knew the right course of action, go to the general and inform her of what had happened, take the ship to those coordinates and blow up whoever was down there besides Kylo Ren. But with that would bring a bunch of questions Rey didn't even want to think about how she would answer, not to mention probable casualties to the already frail but brave Resistance. This was something she had to do alone. Was it stupid? Yes. Was it likely a trap? Probably. Would she be killed? Maybe. And yet, Rey still went, heading back to her room to pack a few things, most importantly her blaster. At first, she wasn't going to take the broken light saber, but found it stuffing it into her pack anyway. The idea was for her to sneak out as undetected as humanly possible and explain later. Rey knew she was crazy, but there was no stopping her now. Did she want to kill Kylo Ren? Did she want to try and save Ben one last time? He apparently needed her for something...  
"I have a bad feeling about this." She muttered to herself, zipping her bag closed. That said, she still didn't back out. With the coordinates still fixed clearly into her mind, Rey headed for the hangar for the only ship that could get her anywhere. The Falcon. Chewie, her co-pilot was nowhere in sight, so Rey figured he was probably asleep someplace. Piloting the Falcon alone would be difficult, but she'd rather go alone than rope Chewbacca into this mess. It was bad enough she was going at all. As she was preparing to depart, Rey nearly backed out again, asking if she was ready for a suicide mission. But something compelled her on. Maybe it was the way he looked at her. Not like his bait, or prisoner, but like Rey. Just that.  
"I must be losing my mind." She grumbled, throwing the engines on and punching a few start-up buttons needed to get that old bucket moving. Opening the hangar doors without authorization turn anyone on the bridge onto her whereabouts in seconds, but hopefully once at light speed, she could just jump away before anyone could try and figure out what had happened. She and Chewie had been working on a rudimentary cloaking device for the Falcon in the past few months an Rey definitely planned on giving it a whirl, or else her entire trip would be for naught.  
"It's now or never." She muttered, punching in the coordinates Ren had given her. She released the hangar doors, sounding alarms throughout the entire perimeter. Swearing under her breath, she shoved a lever forward and launched out of the doors, seconds later jumping to light speed. There was no backing out now. At least if Ren did lure her to kill her off, she'd have one last fly on the Falcon. Rey really had no idea what to expect, thought she could come up with a few good theories. The reality of the situation though, would shock her more than anything else every could.  
                   

  ******

  
"What just happened? Who opened the hangar doors?" A bridge tech demanded, running from one monitor to another as the crew tried to figure out who had sounded the alarm.  
"What the hell is going on?" Poe demanded, storming through the doors, followed by Finn and Rose.  
"We're working on it. Ah... there we go." The tech replied, looking up from security footage. Her face fell and she looked up.  
"It was the Falcon. The Falcon took off from the hangar. Rey piloting it." Finn's heart missed a beat.  
"Where could she possibly be going? Does she even know where we are?" He demanded, though no one had any answers. The bridge was quiet, until the doors slid open again to reveal Leia.  
"She's gone to Kylo Ren." The general revealed.

 

 


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, despite her mind attempts to back out of meeting Kylo Ren, she finally land on a lone moon, meeting his coordinates. The two engage in brief conversation before Rey is shown an unsettling vision.

**TWO**

"What? Kylo Ren? How do you know?” Finn asked, completely bewildered, though he knew the answer. General Organa knew basically everything. The force was strong in her family and Rey had become somewhat of an apprentice to her since Luke’s passing. She may have not known about their force bond, but Leia knew something was going on between the two of them. She’d been watching Rey very carefully. She seemed different now, since showing up on Crait. She sensed Rey’s emotions as she did, and it was clear to her that Rey and her son had met, had conversed and even fought together. Had he turned the young woman to his ways since then? Did her heart lie with him? Leia didn’t know. But she didn’t like this uneasy feeling it left her with. Rey was strong; incredibly strong with the force. As was her son and if they decided to form a kind of alliance… it would all be over. 

“Well… what do we do?” Poe asked the big question. Leia paused, as all eyes on the bridge went to her.   
“We wait.”

  
*****

  
Rey was still cursing herself out for making such a foolhardy decision, as she reached the coordinates Ren had given her. Unfortunately, he had piqued her curiosity. Fate of the entire galaxy, hmm? Of course he could have been bluffing, just to get her to the middle of basically nowhere. A lone moon, it’s planet nowhere to be found on scanners. From above, it looked densely populated with water and greenery, the scanners were also picking up several life signs, one of which may or may not have been the man requesting her presence.   
“Since when do I take orders from Kylo Ren?” She thought bitterly, seriously thinking about pulling a 180 and getting the hell out of there. His pleading eyes filled her memory again. The look he gave her the last time they’d bonded, however briefly. She knew she was absolutely insane, as she entered the planet’s atmosphere. As she landed in a grassy field, with absolutely no clue how she was going to start finding Kylo Ren. She made sure her blaster was armed and ready, before exiting the ship. To her surprise, the man himself had found her and was waiting patiently at the bottom of the ramp. It was Ben, the same man she’d fought alongside in Snoke’s throne room. His face remained expressionless, but his eyes spoke volumes as he took in the young woman standing before him. Rey remembered him asking her to join him. How torn apart she felt.  
“ _Please don’t go this way…”_ She’d begged him. And then the blast came. Rey had woken up on the burning ship, Ben laying unconscious only feet away from her. She could have stayed, she could have tried to bring him around so they both could escape. But she didn’t. She ran. Ben believed she’d left him, abandoned him like everyone else had. They stood at opposite ends of the spectrum, but even so, even after rejecting him, he still wanted…needed her. Not for the galaxy’s sake. But for his.   
“Your hair is different.” He spoke first, catching Rey a little off guard. Since Crait, Rey had been growing out her brown hair, now wearing it in a thick braid, up out of her face. Leia had taught her how and it was both stylish and efficient for working on machinery. Instead of taking the compliment, Rey squared her shoulders.  
“Why have you brought me here?” She demanded. He gave her a quizzical look in return.  
“I haven’t brought you here, you brought yourself here. I merely asked for you. You could have declined.” He replied. Rey set her jaw.  
“Ben…” She threatened. He stiffened at the use of his real name, but not in a bad way. Rey was the only one who was allowed to call him that, it reminded him that she saw him as something more than the man in the mask. Even if she’d called him a monster, a murderer… she still had hope in him. A hope he now needed.   
“I’m the supreme leader now.” He said instead. Rey wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was hoping for out of her.  
“Am I supposed to bow then, O Great One?” She mocked. Despite every given reason to fly off the handle at her, Ben always remained calm and patient.  
“You don’t understand. I’m supreme leader now. The First Order has to end, Rey. The Resistance. All of it. I need your help to do it.” It was the throne room all over again. He stepped closer to her and Rey wanted to back up, but remained in her spot.   
“You’re wasting your time. I won’t join you. You could have stopped the attack on the resistance. All of those people did not have to die.” She replied, her voice quavering slightly. He paused. Maybe that was true, but it was done.   
“The past is the past. We can't change it, all we can do is move forward.” Rey bit her tongue.   
“Let the past die, right? You know what? I never should have come. This was a waste of time.” She responded, bitterly, making ready to spin on her heel and head right back aboard the falcon and back to the Resistance with some half witted explanation of why she just took off like she did.   
“But you did come. You came a long way. If you knew it would be a waste of your time, why bother? Why bother travelling all this way for nothing?” Kylo asked, pointedly. Rey froze. He took a few steps closer to her and she backed up a little.   
“You’re curious. You’re interested in knowing why I, the supreme leader of the First Order would need a nobody for help.” The words cut Rey like knives, but she couldn’t be surprised. And yet deep down, she wanted to help him.   
“ _You’re not alone.”_ He'd once said to her.   
“ _Neither are you.”_   
“Well if you knew, why ask?” She muttered. Still, he remained calm.   
“Rey… I need you.” That sentence caught her off guard. Need her? No one had ever needed her before. Nobody had even bothered to think twice about her, before The Resistance. And even then, no one had actually voiced it to her.   
“Why? What could I possibly do, even if I agreed?” She asked, in a low voice. Kylo stepped toward her again, but that time, Rey didn’t back away. He reached a hand out.  
“May I?” He softly asked. Rey nodded, before even clarifying what she was saying yes to. He touched his fingers to her temple and suddenly, Rey was sucked into a vision. She was standing on a burning bridge of a star fighter, booms echoing in the distance. She saw her fellow Resistance fighters laying dead by the dozens, and countless storm troopers among the casualties as well. Poe, Rose, Finn, Chewie… they were all gone.   
“ _Leia_!” Rey cried, her own voice echoing as her eyes found their seasoned leader, laying lifeless on the floor. Tears sting Rey’s eyes as smoke filled her lungs. Spinning around and trying to process all of the horrors she was seeing, her gaze found a massive chair and she realized it was the Supremacy she was on. In what used to be Snoke's throne room. Feet in front of it laid General Hux, laying facedown on the floor with a gaping hole in his back. And draped over the throne, was Kylo Ren. Ben Solo. Having either been run through with a saber, or shot at close range, His form lay over the throne, bleeding out, his face frozen in an expression of pure shock. Rey felt ill as she followed where his lifeless eyes stared to her own self laying in a crumpled heap, not far from General Hux. She was horribly bloodied and looked like she had suffered a terrible abdominal would, her hand left over the area, soaked in her own blood. It was horrible. Utterly terrible. As Rey was released from the terrible nightmare of a vision, Ben stood in front of her again, his somber eyes staring straight into hers. She let out a shaky son and turned away from him.   
“Why would you show me that?!” She cried.   
“I received that vision about a week ago, in my sleep. It has troubled me ever since and I’ve been trying desperately to make sense of it. The thing is, it's all too clear. This has to end. All of it. The force needs balance restored. It’s been pulled in two completely opposite directions for too long and if this keeps up, that is our future. Rey, I know you think of me as some murderous monster, but I do not want anymore deaths over this as much as you do. The time has come. The time has come for balance to reign.” He explained, passionately. His dark eyes snapped with every word he uttered and Rey faced him again, her eyes still damp with tears. This was all too much for her to even process. But she understood the danger. If he was telling the truth, which Rey sensed he was, and from the stories she’d been told, the force had been pulled in opposite directions for generations. Between the Sith and the Jedi, the empire and the rebel Alliance and now the first order and the Resistance. The ultimate result would be absolutely outright bloodshed on every single one of them… until there was nothing left. Until all that would remain is a story with a bad ending.   
“How?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Luna and I'm Reylo trash. I hope you all enjoy this fic, I'm trying my hand at writing for this fandom for the first time. After believing one person who I used to hold in high regard when they told me that I'd never be good enough to write a Star Wars fic, I finally said eff it and here I am.   
> Please leave kudos and comments, I love to hear how readers like the story. I apologize too if updates are sporadic, I do work full time, so I update when I can. You'll be glad to know though that I plan to religiously work on this through the upcoming Christmas holidays. I've said enough, so please enjoy. 🌙


End file.
